Buyers and/or suppliers of equipment need to plan where to put said equipment in their existing/new/in-planning facilities. For instance, during the construction of manufacturing plants, and after the civil construction of the plant building is already completed, the design engineer plans the positioning of the many components of the factory (manufacturing machines, storage areas, . . . ), within the physical constraints imposed by the completed structure. Another example is the installation of MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) machines in hospital rooms. In this case, the manufacturer needs to plan the way to get the machine into the right room on the right floor (the basement for instance) and to plan where to place the machine in the room. The problem is constrained by the fact that a MRI machine produces a strong magnetic field and that no metallic equipment should be within its reach. A third example would be maintenance and repair work in electricity-generating plants (gas plants, etc. . . . ). Maintenance equipment needs to be brought in (temporarily). Equipment that has to be replaced needs to be brought out. The replacing equipment needs to be brought in. All this equipment movement has to be planned. Planners need to check that there is enough room to move said equipment as planned.